The semiconductor industry has recently experienced technological advances that have permitted dramatic increases in integrated circuit density and complexity, and equally dramatic decreases in power consumption and package sizes. Present semiconductor technology now permits single-chip microprocessors with many millions of transistors, operating at speeds of hundreds of millions of instructions per second to be packaged in relatively small, air-cooled semiconductor device packages.
A by-product of such high-density and high functionality is an increased demand for products employing these microprocessors and devices for use in numerous applications. As the use of these devices has become more prevalent, the demand for faster operation and better reliability has increased. Such devices often require manufacturing processes that are highly complex and expensive.
As the manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices and integrated circuits increase in difficulty, methods for testing and debugging these devices become increasingly important. Not only is it important to ensure that individual chips are functional, it is also important to ensure that batches of chips perform consistently. In addition, the ability to detect a defective manufacturing process early is helpful for reducing the number of defective devices manufactured.
While various testing methods and arrangements are available for semiconductor die analysis, the improvement upon these methods and arrangements, as well as the discovery of new manners of achieving such testing, presents a challenge to the growth and improvement of semiconductor technologies.